Don’t Worry
|artist = ft. |year = 2015 |dlc = January 26, 2017 (JDU) January 30, 2017 (NOW) |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc =Sky Blue |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Robin's Egg Blue |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 94 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = DontWorryMadcon |audio = |choreo = |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) Alexinho Mougeolle (P2) }}"Don’t Worry" by Madcon ft. Ray Dalton is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are two men who are wearing space-like clothing; both of them have two outlines in full opacity that's in black and light blue. P1 P1 has tall bumpy top hair. He wears a pair of sunglasses, a red necklace, a silver suit with orange bracelets, a black watch, and a pair of silver shoes. P2 P2 has short black hair. He wears a pair of shades, a gold suit with purple bracelets, a black watch, and a pair of gold shoes. Dontworrymadcon coach 1.png|P1 Dontworrymadcon coach 2.png|P2 Background The background begins in a black room with five doors, which open to different backgrounds. It then burns out to an array of backgrounds from previous songs in the series. Each returning background gets a brief, altered color tone. Reused backgrounds *''Holding Out for a Hero'' *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' *''Starships'' *''What Is Love'' *''Cake By The Ocean'' *''I Gotta Feeling'' *''Dragostea Din Tei'' *''Let's Groove'' *''Gangnam Style'' *''Oishii Oishii'' *''Only You (And You Alone)'' *''Don't Stop Me Now'' *''Uptown Funk'' *''Wherever I Go'' *''What is Love'' (Car Version) *''When The Rain Begins To Fall'' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Born This Way'' *''Love Is All'' Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Kneel with one leg forward, then stretch your hands forward and shake them and your right leg up and down. Themagold sh gold.png|All Gold Moves DOntworrygoldmoves.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *P2 arm is blocking the Just Dance 2017 title on the Just Dance Unlimited menu *''Don’t Worry'' is the second track to feature Ray Dalton, after Can’t Hold Us. *This song was first confirmed by @just_dance_nl on Instagram. However, the post confirming this song was deleted days after it was posted.File:ProofDW.png *Backgrounds from previous tracks in the series are used for this routine's background. This was also the case with the Panda version of Don’t Stop Me Now and Rock Lobster. *P1 uses the sunglasses from P2 of Let's Groove. *''"Dirty"'' and "s**t" are censored. *During the first part of the bridge, the coaches are seated in the car seen in the car version of What Is Love. This is the first time a dance routine requires sitting down in only one point of the song. *As of January 31st, 2017, Don't Worry did not appear in the list of songs that are released in ''Just Dance Now'' through the link http://api.justdancenow.com/v1/songs/published, although it was actually released the day before. **As of February 2nd, 2017 this song is back on ''Just Dance Now''. *When the song was first added to along with the Remastered Version of Chiwawa, the routines did not have the "NEW" indicators, and the routines were only accessible through the Recommended section. **These errors have been fixed for this song as of January 31st, 2017, though it has not been for the Remastered Version of Chiwawa. * Don't Worry is the second Duet to be performed by Jerky Jessy and Alexinho Mougeolle, after Groove. * At the beginning of the routine, when P1 "opens" the doors, the fifth door shows a background that is similar to the background of Fatima. *In the menu images and the coach selection images, the coaches' light blue outlines is faded, despite the outlines being in full opacity in the actual routine. Gallery Game Files DontWorryMadcon_Cover_Generic.png|''Don’t Worry'' Dontworrymadcon cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover DontWorryMadconP1Ava.png|P1’s avatar 200655.png|P1’s golden avatar 300655.png|P1’s diamond avatar Don't Worry pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Just Dance® 20172017-5-15-6-53-47.jpg|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen Other ProofDW.png|Original teaser Just Dance Now 2017-02-03-14-34-53.png|''Just Dance Now'' notification Just Dance® 20172017-5-15-6-54-39.jpg|Gameplay Just Dance® 20172017-5-15-6-54-47.jpg|Gameplay Just Dance® 20172017-5-15-6-55-10.jpg|Gameplay Just Dance® 20172017-5-15-6-56-37.jpg|Gameplay Videos Madcon - Don't Worry feat. Ray Dalton (Official Video) Don’t Worry - Just Dance 2016 Don’t Worry - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2018 - Don't Worry References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Jerky Jessy